Nolan Ross
Nolan Leslie Ross is a genius software inventor and computer hacker and Emily's trusted ally in her plot for revenge. Not only is he shunned by the rest of the Hamptons community, he was loyal to David Clarke since when he first went into business, no one supported him and other big companies kept turning him away, except for David who believed in his ideas and invested some of his own money in Nolan's company, NolCorp, leading to Nolan's life of wealth and success, which he feels he owes all to Clarke. Emily is initially reluctant to trust him, but over time, his involvement in her revenge activities deepens, and the two develop a stronger bond. Because of his hacker and computer skills, he often serves as her technical support and provides her with information. Biography Early life Nolan Ross is the founder and CEO of technology company, Nolcorp. Nolan's net worth is $19.8 billion dollars. He was business mothers with David Clarke and after David was falsely imprisoned, he visited him daily before he died. Because David was the one who first invested in his company and helped him get started, he still feels indebted to him. When Emily (then Amanda) was released from the juvenile detention facility, he was the one who picked her up. There and then, he explained everything to her, proving her father's innocence and dissolving all hostility she felt towards him, as she was deceived into believing her father was a criminal. Previous to his success as Nolcorp's founder, it is suggested that he struggled for most of his adult life with securing venture capital for any of his ideas. A man of innovation and genius, success has not granted him the social graces to be fully accepted into Hamptons society, and he is often ostracised for his quirky manner and controversial leadership. Therefore, to many Hamptonites, Ross often comes across as needy and bizarre, when in fact he is only seeking friendship from others (as with Jack Porter). Season One Nolan wants to be accepted and assist Emily in her plans for revenge as much as is "legally" possible. He offers her help in taking down the Graysons and he has helped her take down Dr. Michelle Banks, and the Senator Kingsley. He helped without knowing it in Trust. He planted a camera that was hidden inside a whale figurine in Emily's house. When she packed Lydia's things, she put the whale (dubbed the Shamu-cam) in the box. When Nolan got it back from Lydia's, he watched the tape and saw that Frank assaulted and apparently killed Lydia; however, Lydia was only in a coma. He hooked up with Tyler in Charade so he could stop him from ruining Emily's plan and even had a brief sexual relationship with him, showing that he was gay or at least bisexual. However, rating himself 3 on the Kinsey scale means that he is most likely bisexual. Nolan later got into contact with Tyler's brother after Tyler started displaying signs of psychopathic behaviour and Tyler eventually got arrested after his brother stopped him from shooting Emily. Emily later rescued Nolan from the man who had killed her father and Nolan had to stop her from killing him. In the end of the season, Nolan is kidnapped by the White-Haired Man after infiltrating his house disguised an a cable guy and planting webcams. However, the man somehow notices the cameras, hacks them to put them on a loop and sneaks into Nolan's house and knocks him out. Emily later lets herself be abducted by the man and helps Nolan escape. Nolan then drops off the evidence proving Conrad's role in Flight 197 to Agent McGowen, but takes copies for himself. Among the video footage he finds a conversation between Conrad, Victoria and the white-haired man talking about Emily's mother being alive. Season Two In the beginning of season two, Nolan has sold his house to get away from the bad memories, i.e. being attacked by Tyler and the white-haired man. He temporarily moves into Emily's house. Later in the season, the Graysons become aware, partly thanks to Padma's sniffing around, that because of David Clarke's investment in NolCorp and contract with Grayson Global they may own a large share of the company by extension since his death. With the help of Nolan's former CFO, Marco Romero, the Graysons seal the deal and take over a majority of NolCorp, leaving Nolan in charge of it. In Identity, Nolan, assisted by Emily, personally takes down the Fa1c0n, a hacker involved in framing David Clarke. He sets up a meeting with her at an arcade in Brooklyn, where he holds the record on a Street Fighter II console. He asks her for help with wiping information on a flashdrive from the web. She turns him down, but is convinced to bet her assistance on him beating her in a Street Fighter match. He wins and she begrudgingly takes the job. When she later opens the flashdrive on her computer, she triggers a virus that wipes her harddrive and alerts the FBI to her location. Nolan then crosses over the Fa1c0n's face on Emily's Grayson Global retreat photo. In the end of the episode, Nolan is approached by Victoria, who earlier publicly admitted on Nightline to having had a son when she was younger. She offers to restore his full ownership of NolCorp in exchange for him helping her find her first-born son. In "Truth, Part 2", Nolan is arrested by the FBI after being set up as the Initiative's patsy for the Grayson Global bombing. As evidence, they use the fact that his program, Carrion, was used to disable the power grid, a fake testimony by the Fa1c0n, and a video of Padma (presumably taken during the six weeks she was held captive by Trask) calling Nolan an anarchist and member of the Initiative. Season Three In "Fear" Nolan is set free from jail when a failsafe he installed in Carrion clears his name and exposes most of the Initiative, and Emily goes to pick him up, "returning" the favor. Emily has bought him a new house. But she needs a favor from him. She needs that Nolan hack a security entrance from the Memorial Day Party so she can enter a vial of poison. He told her that he is not interested in computer and asks her to trust him. At the Memorial Day Party, he enters with a parachute, becoming the spotlight and gives Emily the vial without anybody seeing it. Then at the beach, Emily explains him that Jack has given her an ultimatum, and that her wedding will take place on August 8th. In "Sin" Emily left Nolan her infitity box so he can keep it because Daniel is living with her and it is not safe. Nolan acepts and asks her who is the next to fall. Emily tells him that the next is Father Paul, the former investors enciting in Grayson Glabal. Nolan asks her not to take him down because he is another men, but Emily rejects. Emily tells Nolan that she regrets having take him down, but she will fix it. He received Victoria's visit thinking that Nolan stole his money. In "Confession" Nolan decided to celebrate a Housewarming Bash and invited many people. He met Patrick without knowing that he was Patrick, at the beginning, and invited him to the party. In the party Margaux offered him the chance to appear in the cover of her magazine. At the end of the party Patrick appeared to averiguate if Nolan had invited him to suss him out. And to tell him that he doesn't want to be in the middle of Victoria and Emily's feud. In "Mercy" he "found" Patrick again in the beach club and when he went to swim Nolan stole his wallet. He used his computer again, after his rehab with technology, to investigate Patrick and he discovered that he had been married. He travelled to Florida, where his ex-wife leaved, and bribed her to obtain information about Patrick. Then at his house they kissed. In "Control" Nolan went to talk with Patrick and he told him that he knew what he had done. This make Nolan think that he was tired from revenge as it was destroying his life. He tried to apologise with Patrick and he came to see him in his house and they went all the way. Nolan suggested Emily to open herself with Daniel in order to get him back. In "Dissolution" Nolan and Patrick's relationship went well until Emily told him that he had to cut it off because he was dangerous. Tired of Emily's secrets he revealed himself to Jack and Jack told him that he was going to take care of Patrick. Then Emily revealed to him and Jack that she was going to leave for good after her final act, frame Victoria for her death. In "Resurgence" Nolan find an oportunity to close an old wound. Takedown the responsible that made his father stop talking with him. She was Bizzy Preston who was working for the Graysons. He first wanted to release all of the secrets from her clients but he decided to sent an email to them telling them how sloppy she was. He decided not to kill her marriage. He used his computer again to know Patrick's location but he wasn't good as he used to be. In "Secrecy" Nolan prepares the house for his new roommate, Aiden. Jack told him not to tell a thing to Margaux about Conrad. He helped Emily to pick up a present for Daniel and convinced her to have a plan B, in case something goes wrong. Then Aiden asked him a favor but he couldn't say anything to Emily. In "Surrender" Nolan helped Jack dissuade Margaux but instead he told her that Jack knew more than he was saying. He also helped Aiden with her plan without Emily's knowledge about it, the proposal. Personality Nolan is very intelligent and loyal. He is quirky and has a tendency to be rather annoying but also has a strong sense of morality, even acting as Emily's conscience at times and preventing her from taking things too far. Although he is loyal to Emily, Nolan is not afraid to voice his opinion, even telling her that her father would be ashamed of her, although this didn't stop him from helping her in her revenge schemes. It has been made clear on more than one occasion that his loyalty is to her father first . He also has a very big heart . Relationships Romance Patrick Osbourne Nolan shares a kiss with Patrick after he steals Patrick's wallet, uncovers his ex-wife and discovers that Patrick may have a skeleton or two in the same closet as he's hiding in. Tyler Barrol : Main Article: Nolan and Tyler Nolan only began contacting Tyler to help Emily keep Tyler off her trail. However, when he figures out that Tyler is a conman, Tyler cons him into a physical, and money-related, relationship. Padma Lahari : Main Article: Padma and Nolan During their video meetings, Nolan always barely noticed Padma and almost never seemed to remember her name. In Destiny, as NolCorp is about to be audited, Padma decides to visit him at the Hamptons just to convince him to finally hire a CFO. Nolan sees Padma's dedication and decides to hire her instead. Padma had been hinted to have an attraction towards Nolan, even showing shock and jealousy when she mistakes Nolan's closeness to Emily as something else. At one point, while scanning through Nolan's mail, she tells him about his father's death, which leaves Nolan heartbroken. Having gone through losing a loved one once, she decides to help Nolan gather his father's possessions. While in the storage room, they have a moment together and the two kiss. Their relationships seems to have progressed into the intimacy phase. The have also seemed to have gotten closer not only physically, but emotionally. This is seen in episode 5 "Forgiveness" when an inquiry about David Clarke's investment in NolCorp is brought up by Daniel. It turns out that the request was made by Padma and she lied about it to Nolan. Nolan seemed genuinely hurt and thrown off by this news, given by Emily. In episode 6, "Illusion", he confronts her about it, questioning her motives and intentions towards the act. She said that she was sorry and only didn't tell him because she didn't realize her mistake until later. He says he believes her a nd asks her how far she is willing to go to protect them and the company. Marco Romero : Main Article: Nolan and Marco Broke up when Marco learned that Nolan had given David Clarke's daughter a considerable amount of money from Nolcorp's safe. Since Marco couldn't understand the loyalty towards David and his daughter, or Nolan's belief that David was innocent, Nolan ended things with Marco and fired him. Later Marco returns to the Hamptons because Daniel asks him to and uses the fact that Marco knows something that Nolan doesn't want Daniel to know to take over 51% of Nolcorp. Though Marco still has feelings for Nolan, the feeling is not mutual. Family Carole Miller : Main Article: Nolan and Carole Carole Miller is Nolan's aunt. After Nolan dropped out of MIT and got kicked out of his house by his father, she took him in. Carole was Conrad Grayson's secretary and she was the one who introduced Nolan to David Clarke. Though she and Nolan are apparently close, she hasn't appeared since season 1. Friends Emily Thorne : Main Article: Emily and Nolan Nolan Ross was very loyal to Emily's father, David Clarke, and is still grateful for his help to this day. His way of repaying him is by looking after the daughter he left behind, Amanda Clarke, now known as Emily Thorne. Emily, though, likes to work alone and does not appreciate Nolan's nosing around. At times, though, Emily realizes that she does need Nolan's help. She calls him to do small tasks for her, mainly hacking into systems or cameras. Eventually, the two begin working together. Nolan sometimes acts as Emily's conscience, trying to tell her when she's going too far, noting that her father would not want her doing certain things. Nolan would do anything for Emily, even compromise his own safety. Jack Porter : Main Article: Nolan and Jack Nolan and Jack 1.JPG Nolan and Jack 2.JPG Perception20.jpg Nolan Ross and Jack Porter first met years before Amanda's return as Emily Thorne. He went by the Stowaway once and even had conversations with the young Jack, who was obviously pissed after he caught him kissing his gold-digging girlfriend, Kyla. Years later, Nolan Ross is evidently living in Southampton, and he and Jack are still not decent towards each other, although Nolan seems to be trying to pursue a friendship with him. He buys the Amanda from Jack, and he promises Jack that he will return the boat to him in exchange for sailing him around, since he does not know how to run the boat, and a pretend friendship. Eventually, Jack realizes what a good guy Nolan is and truly welcomes the friendship between them. Declan Porter : Main Article: Nolan and Declan Nolan doesn't have much interaction with Declan throughout the series because he is mainly Jack's friend, although he does look after Declan when Jack goes to Canada to find Amanda. Nolan also currently pays for Declan's tuition at Collins Prep, leading Declan to describing him as having "a heart as big as his checkbook". Events That Has Attended Season 1 *Memorial Day party (Pilot) *Polo match (Trust) *Emily Thorne's Housewarming Bash (Trust) *Upscale barbecue honoring Senator Kingsley (Betrayal) *Independence Day Bash (Intrigue) *Daniel's Birthday (at the beach) (Duress) *Mason Treadwell's Unpublished Memoir Reading (Infamy) *Engagement party (Chaos) Season 2 *Memorial Day Art Auction (Destiny) *Wedding of Conrad and Victoria (Illusion) *Thanksgiving 2006 (Lineage) *Skeet Shooting Event (Revelations) *Baby Carl's Baptism (Revelations) *Fundraiser and Wine Auction (Sabotage) *Wedding of Jack and Amanda (Union) *Honeymoon (Sacrifice) *Burial of Amanda Clarke (Retribution) *Amanda Clarke Charity Foundation (Illumination) *Masquerade Ball (Masquerade) *Bombing in Grayson Global's Headquarters (Truth, Part 1) *Conrad's Gubernatorial acceptance speech (Truth, Part 2) Season 3 *Memorial Day Party (Emily's) (Fear) *Nolan Ross' Housewarming Bash (Confession) *July 4th Party (Resurgence) *Emily's Bridal Shower (Secrecy) *Wedding of Daniel and Emily (Exodus) Memorable Quotes *"Blackmail - it isn't just for breakfast anymore" Episode 11 "Duress" (Season 1) *''"This one time at revenge camp..."'' *''"Do you think she's somewhere looking...up at us?" -Destiny (Season 2)'' Nolan_Quotes1.jpg Nolan_Quotes2.jpg Nolan_Quotes3.jpg Nolan_Quotes4.jpg Appearances Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''Trust'' *''Betrayal'' *''Duplicity'' *''Guilt'' *''Intrigue'' *''Charade'' *''Treachery'' *''Suspicion'' *''Loyalty'' *''Duress'' *''Infamy'' *''Commitment'' *''Perception'' *''Chaos'' *''Scandal'' *''Doubt'' *''Justice'' *''Absolution'' *''Legacy'' (flashback) *''Grief'' *''Reckoning'' Season 2 *''Destiny'' *''Resurrection'' *''Confidence'' *''Intuition'' *''Forgiveness'' *''Illusion'' *''Penance'' *''Lineage'' (flashback) *''Revelations'' *''Power'' *''Sabotage'' *''Collusion'' *''Union'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Retribution'' *''Illumination'' *''Victory'' *''Masquerade'' *''Identity'' *''Engagement'' *''Truth, Part 1'' *''Truth, Part 2'' Season 3 *''Fear'' *''Sin'' *''Confession'' *''Mercy'' *''Control'' *''Dissolution'' *''Resurgence'' *''Secrecy'' *''Surrender'' *''Exodus'' }} Trivia *He identifies as a three on the Kinsey scale, making him bisexual ("Charade") *He is apparently a fan of the Star Wars series and was greatly disappointed by Episode I: The Phantom Menace ("Infamy") *He is always being surprised by Emily Thorne's mind. *He once did a video interview with Katie Couric while sitting nude in his hot tub without her even noticing. *He ran a petition to have competitive tetris made a sport in the 1992 Olympics. *Though he claims his middle name is Mitchell ("Penance"), it's actually Leslie ("Identity"). *He doesn't drink wine. *He often calls Aiden, a Brit, by some nickname related to English pop culture, such as "Mr. Bond", "Mr. Bean" and "Remington Steele". *In 1991, he hacked the State Department for fun. ("Identity") *His hacker alias was "Lord Zolton". ("Identity") Gallery Nolan and Patrick 8.JPG Nolan-undercover.jpg Legacy19--832442360181556592.jpg NOTY.jpg REVENGE Y1 009 002 595.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:David Clarke Allies Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ross Family Category:Season 3 Characters